Elhagytál
by BrownFox
Summary: Mi történne ha kiderülne hogy Aizennek van egy kamasz fia? Akivel fogalmazzunk úgy nincs meg a tökéletes apa-fia kapcsolat. Vajon képes lesz az áruló halálistennek megbocsájtani egy fiú akit oly sok éve elhagyott?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello emberek:) ez az első Bleach ficcim szóval várom a véleményeket :) **

**Itt egy kép Raiden-ről:**

** postimg image /w5y4c6gr5/ (szóközöket hagyjátok ki)**

* * *

Sötétség uralkodott apró kis cellában, csak a holdnak egy vékony sugara sütött be. A hold fényében egy fiú ült. Arcát a hold sugarai felé fordította. Tudta, hogy ez nem az igazi hold, de megnyugtatta, hogy ez legalább egy kicsit hasonlít az emberi világra.

Ujjaival türelmetlenül arrébb seperte barna tincseit. Nem akart itt lenni, és az okát sem igazán értette , hogy miért hozta ide.

– Látom felébredtél. – mondta egy hang a cella másik oldaláról. Fiú felugrott az ágyról és a rácsokhoz sétált. Nem hitt a szemének, ennyi év után…

– Mi az Raiden? Nem ismered meg jó apádat? – kérdezte mézesmázos hangon, az idősebb.

– Aizen lehetsz te akármi, de apának ne merészeld magad nevezni. Még a fejedre hullik a plafon. – sziszegte Raiden. Kék íriszei szikrákat szórtak „apja" felé.

– Kicsit több tiszteletet Raiden – mondta Aizen és elégedetten mérte végig a fiát – szépen megnőttél mióta utoljára láttalak.

– Mondjuk mivel 10 évvel ezelőtt láttál utoljára?! – csattant fel Raiden. Gyűlölködve fúrta tekintetét az apja szemébe. Majd dühösen fújt egyet és rávetette magát az ágyra. A képét sem akarta látni, szíve szerint ordítva tépte volna apró pici darabokra a férfit.

– Raiden annak is megvolt az oka. – Sóhajtott fel, érezte a fia körül vibráló lélek energiát – most is meg van az oka, hogy itt vagy.

Úgy tűnt végre sikerült a fia érdeklődését felkeltenie. Raiden az oldalára fordult és várakozón tekintett rá. Aizen nyugodt hangon kezdte el magyarázni a helyzetet, az árulásától kezdve az espadákig mindent elmondott. Raiden csöndben hallgatta, kavarogtak a fejében a gondolatok a hallottaktól.

– Nekem mi közöm van ehhez az egészhez? Nem értem, hogy minek kellett engem ide hozni. – mondta Raiden apja előadása után.

– Ha bárki megtudná a halálistenek közül, hogy van egy fiam, könnyű szerrel felhasználhatnának ellenem. – Válaszolta Aizen türelmesen, örült neki, hogy végre nem egy dühös kirohanást kapott.

– Szóval csak azért vagyok itt, hogy tudjad védeni a hátadat. Sejthettem volna. – morogta Raiden.

Aizen mélyet sóhajtott, felkészült, hogy a fia nem fogja örömmel fogadni ezt a találkozást. De valahol mélyen legbelül reménykedett benne egy kicsit , hogy a fia, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de örülne neki.

– Illetve még van egy oka: az erőd már eléggé fejlett illetve, ha informátoraim szerint te már elérted a shikai és bankai szintet. Szeretném, ha az erőd tovább fejlődne, és segítenél nekem. – magyarázta Aizen nyugodt hangon.

De már megbánta amint meglátta Raiden arcát. Mérhetetlen düh ült ki a fiú arcára. Lélek energiája hangos nyikorgással késztette a cella rácsait meghajlásra. Szemei lángoltak, düh és méreg lángolt a szemeiben.

– Én nem akarok leigázni senkit, engem a hatalom nem érdekel. – sziszegte dühösen Raiden. Érezte, ahogy a teste összes sejtje üvölt a vérrontásért. Hogy csak ugorjon oda és mélyessze a kardját az apja szívébe, hogy kiadja minden fájdalmát, amit az apja okozott neki.

– Ez majd még kiderül. – mondta Aizen és elindult az ajtó felé. – Még valami ma gyűlés lesz az espadákkal amin te is részt fogsz venni.

– Azt várhatod. – mordult fel Raiden és bevetette magát az ágyba. Kényelmetlen volt mint a fene, de bármit megtett volna , hogy ne hallja és lássa az apját.

Hallotta ahogy egy ajtó puhán becsukódik és hallotta a távolodó léptek zaját. Hátára gördült és dühösen meredt a sötétségbe. Nem akart itt lenni, nem akarta az apjával lenni, nem akart az espadákkal találkozni. Egyedül akart lenni egy lakatlan szigeten ahol senki sem tudna hozzá szólni.

Eszébe jutott egy idézet:" A szenvedéstől megerősödik a lélek. A legerősebb jellemeket sebek borítják."* Keserűen mordult egyet, csak úgy magának, ezzel is oldva a benne dúló feszültséget. Ha a lélek a sebektől lesz erősebb, akkor az apja igazán erőssé tette.

Gondolatai, mint egy hömpölygő folyó, úgy kezdett el áradni. Hol azon gondolkozott, hogy hogyan törhetne borsot apja orra alá, hol pedig , hogy hogyan tudna legegyszerűbben meglépni erről a helyről.

Nem tudott nyugton ülni, elkezdett föl-alá sétálni aprócska cellájában. Gondolatiba merülve nem figyelte semmi másra, így az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy valaki már a cella mellett ácsorog már egy ideje. Csak akkor tűnt fel neki az illető mikor az tüsszentett egyet. Amitől rendesen megijedt, hisz eddig teljesen abban a hittben volt , hogy egyedül van a gondolataival.

– Bocsánat, ha megijesztettelek Raiden, de a lépteit nagyon felkavarják az itteni port. – mosolygott kedélyesen az illető.

– Látom nem változtál semmit Gin, ugyan olyan róka képed van mint régen. – jegyezte meg Raiden mikor felismerte a férfit. Aki láthatóan nagyon boldog volt attól , hogy felismerte a fiú, legalábbis a róka vigyora még szélesebb lett.

– Te viszont sokat változtál Raiden! – kuncogta Gin. – Mikor utoljára láttalak a térdemig értél és alig mertél elő jönni.

– Miért jöttél? – kérdezte Raiden nem akarta, hogy többet beszéljenek a régi időkről. Gin egy kulcsot vett elő és pillanatokon belül kinyitotta a cella ajtaját.

–Megyünk az espadákkal megbeszélésre. – mosolygott továbbra is a férfi. Végig mérte Raident, és magában elismerte igaza volt Aizennek. Erős fiú lett, és nagyjából az espadákkal lehet egy szinten, csak az a kérdés, hogy melyikkel.

Szeme sarkából meglátta, ahogy Raiden valamit magához vesz az ágyról. Egy ugrással ott termet és kíváncsian lesett át Raiden válla felett. Ami nem volt túl jó ötlet mivel Raiden nemes egyszerűséggel egy szép kis monoklit csinált Gin szeméhez.

–Ezt miért kaptam?! – kiáltott fel a róka képű és dühösen tett néhány lépést hátra.

–Nem illik más háta mögé settenkedni. – Válaszolta vidám hangon Raiden, és ahogy megfordult egy katana volt a kezében. A tokján két kanji volt: kígyóé és a tigrisé. Mindkettő olyan volt mintha vérrel írták volna, azok is voltak, Raiden írta rá a saját vérével. De mielőtt Gin megkérdezhette volna, hogy mit jelentenek érezte, hogy egy erő hullám söpör végig a területen. Ez egy jel volt, hogy siessenek.

–Gyere Raiden, apád már türelmetlenül vár minket! – mondta Gin és már az ajtóban várta, hogy Raiden hajlandó legyen végre megmozdulni. A világért nem sietett volna, apja és az espadáji kedvéért.

*Kahlil Gibran


	2. Chapter 2

**Itt van egy újabb fejezet :) Melyben kiderül hogy milyen is Raiden shikai-ja, remélem tetszeni fog kedves olvasók illetve néhány komment nagyon boldoggá tenne ?)**

* * *

Gin türelmetlenül ácsorgott az ajtó előtt, biztos volt benne, hogy Raiden direkt jön ilyen lassan. Figyelte, ahogy a fiú egy lajhárt megszégyenítő lassúsággal végre mellé ért. Gondolatban lenyelte, amit mondani akart, így némán tárta ki az ajtót a fiú előtt.

Amint beléptek az ajtón, halk sugdolódzás kezdődött. Raident láthatóan ez egy kicsit sem érdekelte, emelt fővel nézett végig az Espadákon. Volt, hogy némelyiken megakadt a szeme, de egyik espada sem kötötte le túlzottan a figyelmét, látott ő már náluk furább fazonokat is.

Nyugodtan ült le az Aizen mellett elhelyezett üres székre, ami láthatóan neki volt fenntartva. Katanáját a combjához döntötte, és érdeklődve kezdte el vizsgálgatni az előtte heverő csészét. Orrához emelte az említett tárgyat, beleszagolt és egy undorodó fintorral visszarakta. Majd addig tolta, míg kellően kartávolságra esett, Ulquiorra bögréje mellé.

- Valami gond van a teával? – kérdezte az apja nyugodtan.

- Hát nem erre számítottam – válaszolta nyeglén, és újból az Espadák felé fordította a figyelmét.

- Mégis mire számítottál?

- Ha már mindenki iszik, akkor minimum szakéra saccoltam, vagy más alkoholos italra – válaszolta tárgyilagosan a fiú, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga.

Aizen lassan beszívta a levegőt, nem akarta sem az Espadák előtt nevelni a fiát, sem a „fiatal alkoholizmus" előadást megtartani, így inkább Espadáira fordította ő is a figyelmét.

Az Espadák közben szórakozottan figyelték „királyukat", végre láthatták, milyen az, ha valaki büntetlenül provokálhatja Aizent. Grimmjow és Nnoitra bizalmas pillantásokat vettetek egymásra, melyek üzenetének lényege annyi volt, hogy csípik a srácot. Mindketten kellemesen csalódtak a fiút illetően, arra számítottak, hogy valami felfuvalkodott ficsúr lesz. Helyette viszont egy pimasz lázadó, akit láthatóan Aizen sem tud túlzottan irányítani.

A többi Espada is vagy kellemeset csalódott, vagy hidegen hagyta a fiú, egyvalaki viszont kimondottan csalódott volt, bár ezt senki sem láthatta sztoikus arcán megjelenni. Ulquiorra kimondottan csalódott a fiút illetően. Egyszerűen le tudta volna írni a fiút: Aizen testbe zárt Grimmjow. Reménykedett, hogy a fiú nem probléma, hanem lehetőség lesz a későbbiekben. Viselkedését már most bosszantónak és pimasznak tartotta. Aizen köhintett egyet, majd folytatta a gyűlést, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Raiden az egész megbeszélés alatt egy kukkot sem fogott fel, teljesen kizárta a külvilágot, amivel rövid időn belül azt érte el, hogy könyökére támaszkodva, állát a tenyerébe helyezve elaludt. Számára túl rövid időn belül apró rázást érzett a vállán, mire lassan felnyitotta égszínkék szemeit. Majd ijedtében gyorsan hátradőlt, mivel szemei előtt Gin arca jelent meg, túlontúl közel.

- Azt hittem, rémálomból kelek, nem, hogy abba csöppenek – jegyezte meg Raiden morcos hangon. Körbenézett, és rá kellett jönnie, még mindig ugyanott van, ahol elaludt. Annyi változás tűnt fel neki, hogy a Kanál alakú ember és a Kék pszichopata arcán egységes vigyor terült el.

- Raiden, remélem, kipihenteted magad, mivel be kell mutatnod a tudásodat előttünk – magyarázta lassan Aizen, fia felé fordulva. Reménykedett benne, hogy ettől egy kicsit észbe kap a fia.

- Mégis hogy kéne bemutatnom? – kérdezett vissza ugyanolyan nyugodalmas hangon Raiden.

- Az Espadákkal együtt kimegyünk a sivatagba, és harcolni fogsz a 10. Espadával – válaszolta Aizen. Felállt trónjáról, és elindult az ajtó felé, az Espadák pedig nagyjából némán követték. Egyedül Nnoitra és Grimmjow beszélgettek. A hír hallatán rögtön fogadást kötöttek, Grimmjow Raiden győzelmére fogadott, míg Nnoitra Yammyra.

Raiden nyugodt léptékkel haladt mindenki mögött. Nem félt a harctól, biztos volt a saját erejében. Nem tudta, ki lesz az ellenfele, de nem félt.

- Siessen, Raiden. Vagy talán meg akar futamodni? – kérdezte egy férfihang mögüle. Raiden meglepve fordult hátra, teljesen abban a hitben volt, hogy senki sincs mögötte. Tousen Kaname haladt mögötte, Gin szólt neki, hogy jöjjön mögötte, hátha a fiúnak más tervei lennének. Raiden dühösen meredt a vak férfira. Már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy visszaszóljon a férfinak, mikor az apja hangja elért hozzájuk:

- Yammy már készen áll, Raiden. – Apja hangja kivételesen kíváncsiságot tükrözött. Tényleg érdekelte, hogy mit tud Raiden. Az informátorai annyit tudtak meg csak, hogy tudja használni a shikait és feltehetőleg a bankait.

Raiden is elfoglalta a helyét. Körbenézett: apja itt, a sivatagban is valami trónszerű széken ült, Gin és a furcsa férfi is ott ácsorgott mellette. Az Espadák pedig nem túl messze tőlük foglaltak helyet. Volt, aki álldogált és halkan beszélgetett, de a legtöbben a földre ültek, illetve feküdtek. Egyvalaki állt egyedül és némán, szemeit Raidenre függesztve. Ulquiorra volt az. Egyedül őt érdekelte a fiú ereje, nem úgy, mint Grimmjow-t vagy Nnoitrát, őket csak az érdekelte, hogy egy kis vérrontást lássanak.

- Ha befejezeted végre a nézelődést, akkor kezdhetjük a harcot?! – kiáltott rá Yammy. Raiden felé fordult, lassan bólintott egyet.

A harc elkezdődött. Yammy úgy gondolta, elég lesz puszta kézzel levernie a srácot, hisz' elég gyengének tűnt fizikailag. Így öklét felemelve rohant a fiú felé, aki viszont meg sem mozdult. Csak az utolsó pillanatban ugrott félre. Ezt még játszották egy ideig. Yammy támad, Raiden elugrik. Már a ceróját is bevetette, de a fiú csak némán arrébb ugrott.

- Harcolj, mint egy férfi! Ne csak védekezz! – kiáltott rá Yammy, kikelve önmagából. Unta már a hajszát, ami láthatólag feleslegesnek bizonyult, hiszen a fiú folyton kitért előle, de támadni nem támadott.

- Ha ennyire szeretnéd – mondta Raiden, megfogva katanáját. – Mérgezz, Kígyók Királya!

Kirántotta katanáját, mely zöld színben pompázott, de ezen kívül semmi érdekes nem volt benne.

- Na, végre lesz… – kezdte Yammy, de a torkára forrott a szó a látványtól. Raiden végighúzta a kezét katanája éles pengéjén. Véres kezét a pólója alá csúsztatta, és végighúzta a hasfalán. Vére nyomán elkezdett feldagadni és szürkülni a bőre, és lassan elkezdett mozogni. Egy metálszínű kígyó vált le a testéről, ami lassan elkezdett felfelé mozogni. Majd rátekeredett a fiú nyakára, lapos fejét a fiú fejével egy vonalba helyezte. Kitátotta száját, megmutatva annak feketéségét, illetve méregfogait. Majd halk, dallamos sziszegésbe kezdett, mintha beszélgetne a fiúval.

- Remélem, nem gond, ha Evra is végignézi a csúfos vereséged – mosolygott negédesen Yammyra.

- Álmaidban, te kis suhanc! – üvöltötte Yammy, és újból a fiú felé lendült. Kardját előretartva támadott a fiúra. Aki viszont újból kitért előle, és katanájával végigszántotta nem túl mélyen Yammy karját.

Távolabb ugrott tőle, és mindenki döbbenetére elrakta a kardját, és leült a homokba.

- Na, mi van, ennyi volt?! – üvöltött rá Yammy döbbenten.

- Igen, ezzel a vágással vége lett a harcnak.

- Mi a francról beszélsz?! Ettől a kis karcolástól kéne csúfos vereséget szenvednem?!

- Így van, és míg várjuk, hogy elérjen téged, addig elmagyarázom a kardom lényegét. Az emberek világában a mérges kígyók mérgét három részre lehet osztani, attól függően, hogy mire hatnak: egyrészt vannak olyanok, amelyek az idegrendszert támadják, másrészt, amelyek a keringési rendszert bénítják meg, harmadrészt pedig, amelyek a sejteket és az izmokat kezdik lebontani. Ezek közül mindegyik halálos, ha megfelelő a dózis, illetve ha nem kap ellátást az illető. Ebben a kardban a három méreg egyvelege van. Elég, ha shikai formában hozzáérsz, pár percen belül érzed a hatását, fél órán belül meghalsz – magyarázta Raiden vidám hangon, közben kedvtelve figyelte, ahogy a kígyója nyakáról a karjára tekereg. Yammy kezdte érteni, amit a fiú mondott, miközben a méreg elkezdett a testében dolgozni.

- Ameddig várakozunk, csak, hogy te se unatkozz, mesélek neked egy kicsit a kígyókról**. **A néphagyományban a kígyó általában gonosz szereplőként jelenik meg. A Bibliában a bűnbeesés szimbóluma. Legtöbbször a Sátánnal azonosítják, aminek bibliai gyökerei vannak. Évát egy kígyó képében kísértette meg az ördög a paradicsomban. Bibliai értelmezés szerint tehát az egész emberiség jövőjét és sorsát egy kígyó határozta meg. Az Újszövetségben azonban pozitív jelentéstartalommal bír a kígyó: Jézus azt mondja: „Legyetek szelídek, mint a galamb, és okosak, mint a kígyó". Számos istenség jelképe volt, főleg az életet és a gyógyulást ajándékozóknak. Termékenységre utaló szimbólumként a folyókat is jelképezi, amely termékennyé tesz, de áradáskor – mint maga a kígyó is – pusztít. A veszély, az újjászületés és a változás szimbóluma is egyben. Mindig bölcsességgel társították, különösképpen a rejtett tudással, amely a legmagasabb bölcsesség.

Yammy dühösen meredt a fiúra, miközben az magyarázott. Teste minden porcikája üvöltött a fájdalomtól, bőre lángolt, de egyben rázta is a hideg veríték. A karcolás nyomán megdagadt és elfeketedett a bőre. Fájdalmában térdre ereszkedett, érezte, közel van már hozzá, hogy talán örökre lehunyja a szemét.

- Na, jó, nagyfiú, szerintem most már eleget szenvedtél. Evra, ha megkérhetlek – susogta Raiden a kígyónak, miközben Yammy mellé lépve leguggolt. A kígyó egyet sziszeget, és máris belemélyesztette méregfogát Yammy karjába. Yammy hamarosan fájdalmak nélkül felállt, és hálásan meredt a fiúra. Tudta, hogy más espada nyugodtan hagyta volna meghalni, igaz, ő is hagyta volna bármelyiket meghalni.

Aizen elégedetten nézte, ahogy Yammy és Raiden közeledtek feléjük. Nagyon elégedett volt Raiden teljesítményével, nem számított erre, hogy ilyen könnyen és simán győzedelmeskedni fog Yammy felett.

Az Espadák is több figyelmet fordítottak az érkezők felé. Mindegyikőjük meglepődött a fiú erején, a viselkedéséből kiindulva sokkal agresszívabbnak gondolták a harcban. Ketten kimondottan várták, hogy végre odaérjenek: Grimmjow és Szayel. Grimmjow izgalmának az volt inkább az oka, hogy megnyerte a fogadást, így Nnoitra kénytelen lesz elvégezni az ő feladatait is Las Noches falai között. Szayel ezzel szemben a kígyó mérgét szerette volna elemezni.

- Nagyszerű küzdelem volt, Yammy és Raiden – dicsérte meg mindkét résztvevőt Aizen. Felállt a trónról, és visszaindult Las Noches falai közé. Az Espadák szokásukhoz híven követték, Szayel viszont Raiden mellé sétált. Már nyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse a vállát, mikor Raiden karjára tekeredett kígyó a keze felé kapott. Amit el is kapott volna, ha Raiden nem húzza hátra a kígyót.

- Bocsánat, nem szereti, ha bárki felém nyúl – szabadkozott Raiden.

- Ez csak természetes. Amiért pedig feléd nyúltam: egy kis mérget kérhetek… khm… Evrától? Szeretném megvizsgálni a laboromban – magyarázta Szayel, közben finoman feljebb tolta orrán a szemüvegét.

- Persze, Szayel. Ha van nálad kémcső, akkor már most lerendezhetjük – válaszolta Raiden kedvtelve. Szayel egy pillanatra meglepődött a fiú kijelentésén, hisz' be sem mutatkozott neki. Közben kivett a zsebéből egy kémcsövet, rábízva a fiúra a méreg lecsapolását. A kígyó belesziszeget még egyet Raiden fülébe, majd engedelmesen hagyta a lecsapolást. Pár pillanat múlva Raiden már egy félig tele lévő kémcsövet nyújtott át Szayelnek.

Meg sem várva a köszönetet, elindult a többi Espada után. Még beszéde volt valakivel. A kék hajú Espada mögé érve megkocogtatta annak a vállát. Grimmjow meglepve nézett hátra, vele együtt Nnoitra is érdeklődve fordult a fiú felé.

- Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Grimmjow, le sem véve szemét a kígyóról, ami most Raiden feje mellett bámulta őt.

- Csak mondani akartam neked Grimmjow, hogy nem kell félned Evrától, ha engem nem bántasz, akkor ő sem bánt téged – magyarázta nyugodt hangon a kék hajúnak.

- Én nem félek senkitől és semmitől, főleg nem egy ilyen nyeszlett gilisztától! – mordult fel dühösen Grimmjow. Kezdett ijesztő lenni neki a fiú. Honnan tudta a nevét és azt, hogy tart attól a nyamvadt csúszó-mászótól?! Evra hirtelen előrelendült, pontosan Grimmjow arca felé, aki ijedten hátraugrott.

- Na, igen, ezt sem szereti túlzottan. És a félreértést elkerülve: arra értettem, hogy a macskák nem igazán szeretik a kígyókat, sok fél is tőle. Csak erre gondoltam – mondta nyugodt hangon. Nem várt választ, így Nnoitra és Grimmjow között lassan sétált át, közben hallgatta Evra dallamos sziszegését. Ami másnak sziszegés volt, neki töménytelen információ.

Nnoitra és Grimmjow is döbbenten meredtek az előttük haladó fiú hátára. Valami volt ebben a fiúban, ami valahol mélyen, talán a lelkük mélységes bugyraiban megijesztette mindkettőjüket. Lassan elérték Las Noches kapuját, ahol az Espadák szétszóródtak. Aizen és Raiden maradtak egyedül, még Gin is lelépett Aizen kérésére.

- Gyere, Raiden, megmutatom a szobádat – hívta Aizen maga mellé a fiát, aki egy nyögéssel mellé lépet.

- Pedig azt hittem, hogy a cellában hagysz megrohadni.

- Csak engem tisztelsz meg azzal, hogy így viselkedsz?

- Csak engem tisztelsz meg azzal, hogy évekre elhagysz?

Néma csend telepedett közéjük, csak Evra sziszegése hallatszott a folyósón. Aizen tudta, hogy jobban jár, ha nem mond semmit, mert azzal csak még jobban magára haragítaná Raident.

- Megérkeztünk, ez lesz a te szobád – állt meg egy ajtó előtt Aizen. Raiden se szó, se beszéd, feltépte az ajtót, és rá se nézve apjára, bevágta azt.

Aizen pár pillanatig csak meredt az ajtóra, majd lassan kifújta a levegőt, és mintha halkan annyit suttogott volna, hogy „Jó éjt", aztán eltűnt a folyosóról. Raiden fel sem kapcsolta a világítást, kitapogatta az ágyát, és kígyóstul meg mindenestül bedőlt az ágyába. Evra nemtetszését gazdája felé csak egy kis mérges sziszegéssel adta tudtára. Raiden nem törődött vele, fejét belefúrta párnájába, és pillanatokon belül el is nyomta az álom.


	3. Chapter 3

Emberek valami reakciót! o_O

* * *

Raiden az ágyban elnyúlva aludta az igazak álmát, mikor Gin belépett felébreszteni. Elmerengve figyelte a fiút, ahogy az nyugodtan aludt, miközben a kígyója a hátán tekergett fel-alá. Láthatóan a kígyó nem igazán vette jó néven a betolakodó közeledését. Gin ezzel mit sem törődve rázta meg a fiú vállát.

- Raiden, ébresztő, apád szeretne veled beszélni – rázogatta a fiú vállát, míg annak kígyója nem lendült támadásba a keze ellen. Gin szerencséjére elvétette, így maradt az állatnak a dühös sziszegés.

Raiden lassan felnyitotta a szemeit, de nem Gin ébresztő akciójára, hanem Evra sziszegésére. Legmélyebb álmából is képes volt felkelni kis kedvence hangjára. Kicsit felemelte a fejét és lustán körbenézett, ám amint meglátta Gin vigyorgó arcát, nyögve visszahanyatlott a párnára.

- Raiden, ne aludj vissza! – szólt rá Gin, és újból megrázta a fiút, mire Evra ismét támadásba lendült. Gin szerencséjére Raiden pont akkor fordult az oldalára, így a kígyó nem érhette el Gin kezét, és ezzel együtt még le is csúszott a fiú hátáról.

- Nem alszom már! – mordult fel Raiden, majd felült. Álmosan megdörgölte a szemét, közben lassan végigmérte Gint.

Megakadt a szeme Gin kezén, amiben a férfi egy aránylag nagy csomagot szorongatott, mely rögtön felkeltette Raiden kíváncsiságát. Rögtön kiröppent szeméből az álom.

- Abban mi van? – érdeklődte, rábökve a csomagra, miközben másik kezével már békítőleg simogatta Evrát.

- Ebben van ez egyenruhád – válaszolva Gin, átnyújtva az izgatottá vált Raidennek, aki úgy tépte szét a barna csomagolást, mint egy ötéves kisgyerek karácsonykor az ajándékokat.

Minden irányból megvizsgálta a ruhát, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem tud belekötni. Az egyenruhája kifogástalan volt. Egyszerű, fehér, ujjatlan felsőből állt, melynek közepén futott végig a cipzár, és a többi Espadán is látott hakama tartozott hozzá. Plusz a csizma és egy ujjatlan fekete bőrszerű kesztyű.

- Raiden, tetszik? – kíváncsiskodott Gin, mert látta a fiú arcán, hogy tetszik neki, és hogy még nem kötött bele semmibe.

- Mondhatjuk.

- Szóval csak mondhatjuk, így nem is tetszik?

- Mit szeretnél hallani, Gin? Azt, hogy tetszik?

- Igen!

- Tetszik, most már örülsz?

- Nem élted bele eléggé magad, szerintem még egyszer megismételhetnéd és egy köszönömet is rakhatnál mellé.

- Arra várhatsz, és mondjuk kint, az ajtó előtt.

- Nem csak azért jöttem, hogy odaadjam a ruhádat. Megyünk, Aizen szeretne veled beszélni.

- Rendben, én meg szeretnék átöltözni, de nem egy pedofil róka előtt! – mordult rá Ginre, mire annak hirtelenjében felszaladt a szemöldöke a „pedofil" szó hallatán. Ezt kihasználva penderítette ki Gint Raiden a szobából.

Gyors mozdulattal becsapta mögötte az ajtót, és mélyet sóhajtott. Leült az ágy szélére, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy a szoba berendezése az ő lakásából lett összerakva. A sarokban volt a gitárja és a zongorája, mellette egy könyvespolc, mellyel az ő könyvei voltak tele. Egyedül egy fehér fotel volt az, ami nem az ő lakásából volt való.

- Átöltöztél már? – kiabált be Gin, miközben türelmetlenül téblábolt az ajtó előtt. Érezte, hogy Aizen lélekenergiája kezd türelmetlenül vibrálni.

- De türelmetlen vagy! – hallatszott a szemrehányó válasz az ajtón belülről. Gin kissé tanácstalanul megvakarta a fejét. Nem tudott ezen a fiún kiigazodni. Ám mielőtt a kamasz fiú világának megértésével kezdett volna próbálkozni, kitárult az ajtó, és már egy egyenruhába öltözött Raiden lépett ki rajta, Evrával a karján. Tökéletes volt a fiún, szépen kiemelte szálkás alakját.

- Gin, remélem, tudod, ha valahol így megbámulsz egy fiatalkorút, már a miatt kivégeznek – jegyezte meg Raiden epésen, mire Gin csak sóhajtva megrázta a fejét. Meg akart spórolni egy vitát, így csak intett egyet, hogy a fiatalabb kövesse. Nem sétáltak sokat, és Raidennek feltűnt, hogy nem azon a folyósokon mennek, mint a múltkor.

Belépvén a terembe, Raidennek rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez nem ugyanaz a terem, mint a múltkori. Itt nem voltak székek, csak egy trón volt egy kiszögelésen, és semmilyen más berendezési tárgy nem volt a teremben. Aizen és Ulquiorra várakoztak az érkezőkre.

Természetesen Aizen egy kiemelkedően magas trónon foglalt helyett. Raiden fejében komolyan megfordult az a gondolat, hogy az apja kisebbségi komplexusban szenved, ezért trónol mindig magasabban. De valami azt súgta neki, hogy lehet, túlmenne egy bizonyos határon, így némán beállt Uquiorrával egy vonalba.

Az Espada a szeme sarkából figyelte a fiú minden lépését. Látta, hogy a kígyó jó alaposan végigmérte, aztán felkúszott gazdája vállán, és halkan belesziszegett annak a fülébe. Érdekesnek találta, hogy vajon érti azt, amit a kígyó sziszeg neki?

- Raiden, a tegnapi bemutatód alapján van még rajtad mit csiszolni – kezdett bele Aizen –, ezért kétfajta edzésen fogsz részt venni. A lélekenergia koncentrációt és annak használatát Ulquiorra fogja megtanítani neked. A másikat, ami a fizikai erőnlétedet hivatott fejleszteni, pedig Grimmjow fogja végezni. Naponta fognak az edzések cserélődni. Ma Ulquiorra csak körbevezet Las Nochesben, és holnap fog kezdődni a Grimmjow-féle edzés.

- Nagyszerű – morogta Raiden. Semmi kedve nem volt edzeni. Leginkább a fizikai edzéshez nem fűlött a foga. Az emberek világában is gyűlölt mozogni, ha tehette, mindig keresett valami kibúvót, csak hogy ne kelljen megmozdulnia.

- Még annyi: Raiden, mutass némi tisztelet az Espadák iránt. Mehettek – mosolygott finoman a fiára, mire az elfintorodott, majd Ulquiorra után sétált, mivel ő, amint Aizen elküldte őket, meghajolt és elindult kifelé.

Kint megállt, és semleges arccal megmutatta a fiúnak egész Las Nochest. Sok időbe telt, és Raiden számára kissé unalmas volt, hiszen semmi érdekes információt nem tudott kiszedni Ulquiorrából. Nem bírt egy mondatnál többet kicsikarni az Espadából. Bármiről kérdezte, ami nem vonatkozott Las Nochesre, arra nem válaszolt, vagy csak annyit mondott, hogy „semmi közöd hozzá, Raiden", illetve „nem lényeges" és ezeknek többféle változatát hallhatta az Espadától.

Miközben Ulquiorra körbevezette a fiút, rá kellett jönnie arra, hogy tévedett a fiúval kapcsolatban. Az elején azt gondolta, hogy a fiú olyan lesz, mint Grimmjow. Tiszteletlen, makacs, arrogáns, önfejű. De rá kellett jönnie, hogy tévedett. Las Noches bemutatása közben megértette, hogy ezek a tulajdonságok csak akkor jöttek elő, mikor Aizen és Gin feltűnt. A fiú viselkedése teljesen megváltozott, amint elindultak. Nyugodt és érdeklődő volt, továbbá megadta a megfelelő tiszteletet. A kígyójával nagyon furcsa volt, szinte biztos volt benne, hogy néha nem a kígyó sziszeg.

- Ulquiorra, itt ki van? – kérdezte Raiden kíváncsi hangon, és már nyúlt is az ajtó felé, hogy kitárja azt.

- Nincs bent senki – válaszolta Ulquiorra. Hazudott, de Aizen-sama azt mondta, hogy hagyja ki az asszony bemutatását.

- De van bent valaki – állt ki Raiden az állítása mellett. – Hallom, hogy valaki sír bent!

- Azzal te ne foglalkozz – mondta Ulquiorra és továbbhaladt. Raiden értetlenkedve meredt Ulquiorra hátára. Miért ne foglalkozzon vele?

- Ki van bent? – sietett Ulquiorra mellé.

- Azzal te ne foglalkozz.

- Miért ne?

- Aizen-sama megkért, hogy erről ne tájékoztassalak téged.

- És te minden parancsát betartod?

- Igen.

- Hazudsz!

A férfi megállt, és ránézett a fiú arcára. Raiden arca nyugalmat, magabiztosságot és rendíthetetlenséget sugárzott. A kígyó feje egy vonalba volt a fiúkéval, és az is rendíthetetlenül bámulta, miközben villás nyelvét öltögette.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte rideg semlegességgel Ulquiorra. Biztos volt abban, hogy a fiú csak blöffölt. Aizen-sama se látott át rajta, sőt senki sem, biztos pont nem egy ilyen kis suhanc fogja tudni.

- A kardod erejéről. Biztos csak annyi, amennyit mutatsz belőle? – suttogta halkan Raiden. Közelebb lépett Ulquiorrához. Pár centi volt csak köztük a különbség, a homloka egy vonalban volt a férfi orrával. Érezte Ulquiorra lélekenergiáját, ahogy kavargott körülötte, látta a szemében egy pillanatra a meglepettséget. Nyert.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte halkan Ulquiorra. Megdöbbentette a fiú. Fogalma sem volt róla, honnan tudta. Hiszen még nem is látta harcolni.

- A veszély az újjászületés és a változás szimbóluma is egyben. Mindig bölcsességgel társították, különösképpen a rejtett tudással, amely a legmagasabb bölcsesség – simogatta meg Evra fejét Raiden.

Ulquiorra farkasszemet nézett a csúszó-mászóval. Nem tudta, hogy mikor és hol, de ez a kígyó valahogy megtudta.

- És mit kezdesz ezzel a tudással? – suttogta Ulquiorra.

Raiden elmosolyodott, és megcirógatta a férfi arcát. Ezt már szerette. Ulquiorra megmerevedett a fiú érintésétől. Mit akarhat tőle?

Hirtelen hátuk mögül egy halk köhintés hangzott fel. Mindketten a hang irányába kapták a fejüket.

Ichimaru Gin állt ott azzal a kiismerhetetlen rókavigyorral az arcán…


	4. Chapter 4

Végre lett egy komment *-* nagyon köszönöm :) ígérem lassan de biztosan megismertetik Raiden, csak hagyni kell kibontakozni :)

* * *

Aizen Sousuke elnyúlva gondolkozott a lakosztálya kanapéján. Nem… nem gondolkozott. Ez rossz kifejezés. Elmélkedett. Elmélkedett a múltról. Pontosabban, Raidenről. Arról, hogy milyen is volt az életük, mielőtt el kellett hagynia őt.

Felállt és egy szekrényhez sétált. Egyszerű ruhásszekrénynek tűnt az avatatlan szemeknek, de sok titkot és emléket rejtett a férfi számára. Kinyitotta, félretolta a ruhákat és a szekrény hátuljára tette a kezét, amit aztán oldalra húzott. Felfedte a szekrény titkos részeit. Dobozok, könyvek, tekercsek és ehhez hasonló dolgok rejtőztek benne. Egy könyv tűnt ki a többi közül. Világoskék volt és újnak tűnt, főleg a többi több százéves titkos relikviákhoz képest.

Kivette a könyvet, lezárta a szekrény titkos részét, majd újból elfoglalta a kanapét, immár a könyvvel együtt. A könyv borítója egyszerű és mintázatok nélküli volt. Felnyitotta és lassan olvasta el a könyv első oldalát:

_Név: Raiden Sousuke_

_Született: Február 7_

_Súly: Megfelelő_

_Hossz: Megfelelő_

_Haj- és szemszín: Barna és kék_

_Vércsoport: AB+_

Emlékezett arra a napra, mikor megszületett. Az évek nem halványították el benne ezt az emléket, tökéletesen emlékezett mindenre. Hideg volt, hidegebb, mint bármikor a télen. Hatalmas hó volt, térd fölé érő, mellé hideg süvítő szél fújt. A szülés gyorsan és komplikációmentesen ment le. Emlékezett, neki kint kellett várnia, nem engedték, hogy bent legyen, miközben megszületik a fia. Míg kint ácsorgott a szülőszoba előtt, végig azon aggódott, hogy minden rendben legyen. Az anya nem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz vele, csak azt akarta, hogy a fia egészséges és erős legyen. Amint meghallotta bentről a sírást, valamiféle eufórikus állapotba került. Pár percen belül beengedték, és rögtön a karjaiba vette a fiát. Nem törődött a nővel, az őt teljes mértékben hideg hagyta, hogy mi van vele. A fia! Az már mindennél fontosabb volt neki.

Karjaiba tették, és az addigi öröme megtöbbszöröződött, százszor gyorsabban vert a szíve, mikor a karjaiba foghatta a fiát. Emlékezett, hogy mennyire óvatosan tartotta, hogy milyen puha volt a bőre, hogy…

- Kopp, kopp! – csendült fel egy idegesítően vidám hang. Aizen meglepetten, mint egy rossz kisgyerek, összecsapta a könyvet, és rátette a kezét, mintha attól nem látszódott volna.

- Mit settenkedsz már megint, Gin?! – mordult rá Aizen Ginre. Nem szerette, ha Gin körülötte settenkedett, főleg ilyenkor.

- Csak mesélni akartam egy nagyon érdekes dolgot, amit az előbb láttam, mikor szóltam Raidennek, hogy ma kell edzenie Grimmjow-val – válaszolta vidáman a rókaképű.

- Mégis mit csinált megint? – sóhajtott fel Aizen.

- Nem úgy megy az, valamit én is kérek cserébe.

- Gin, ne játssz a tűzzel, mert pórul járhatsz.

- Nem játszok én vele, csak két kérdésem lenne. Csak két nem túl nehéz, egyszerű kérdés.

- Attól függ, mik azok.

- Ez már félig beleegyezés volt.

- Ne húzd ki a gyufát idő előtt, Gin.

- Rendben van. Akkor az első kérdésem: ki Raiden anyja?

Amint Gin száját elhagyták ezek a szavak, mintha megfagyott volna a levegő, az idő pedig lelassult volna. Látta, ahogy Aizen pupillái egy pillanatra kikerekedtek, majd újból normális méretűek lettek.

- Rendben van, ülj le.

Gin hihetetlen gyorsasággal húzta oda az egyik fehér színű fotelt és ült bele. Érdeklődve várta a fejleményeket.

- Raiden születése előtt kezdődött, mikor még nem voltam kapitány. Különböző szolgálatokat végeztem a peremvidéken Hirako Shinjinek. Legalábbis ők azt gondolták, hogy csak azt tettem. Akkoriban érdekes pletykák terjengtek az emberek között. Arról beszéltek, hogy van egy tudós csoport a föld alatt, akiket száműztek a Lelkek Városából. Elkezdte izgatni a fantáziámat, hogy miért, és kitűztem célul, hogy megtalálom őket. Sok időbe telt, majd egy évbe, mire megtaláltam őket és be is jutottam hozzájuk. Érdekes népség volt, rengetek Mayuri-féle rohangált ott lent. Mivel tartottak attól, hogyha kiderül, hogy ők ott vannak, kipucolják őket, ezért bármit megtettek, hogy ne szivárogtassam ki ezt az információt. Megnézhettem az összes kísérletet, mindenbe betekintést kaphattam. Volt egy fő projekt, ami nagyon felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Lélekenergia öröklés-fejlesztés. Ami abból állt, hogy nagy lélekenergiával rendelkező nő és férfi kapcsolatából minél nagyobb lélekenergiával rendelkező utód szülessen. Hasznosnak találtam a programot, így részt vettem benne. Itt jön a kérdésedre a válasz: Raiden anyja az egyik tudós nő volt. Szép asszony volt, de nem igazán izgattuk egymás fantáziáját, csak szükségből kerültünk össze. Igazán nagy lélekenergiával rendelkezett, meg kellett hagyni, a hadnagyi és a kapitányi szint között mozgott. Ebben a kutatásban nekem nem igazán volt szerepem, persze, mikor arra került a sor, nekem is előtte különböző löttyöket kellett innom, hogy minél jobban át tudjam adni a lélekenergiám egy részét. Az asszonynak ugyanezt kellett, és ezen kívül az egész terhesség alatt különböző gyógyszereket kellett szednie, hogy Raiden minél erősebb legyen. És a kísérlet sikerrel zárult.

- És mi lett Raiden anyjával? – kérdezte Gin pár másodperc elteltével, miután felfogta a hallott információkat.

- Születése után hat hónapig szoptatta, mivel utána meghalt ő és az egész tudós banda.

- Mi történt?

- Felrobbant valami gáztól a hely. Nem én tettem, csak hogy megnyugodjon a kicsi szíved.

- Senki sem maradt életben?

- Senki. Mi lenne a másik kérdés?

- Áh, igen, a másik kérdés… mégis hogy került Raiden az emberek világába?

Csönd telepedett közéjük. Fojtogató, kínos csönd, pokoli némaság. Aizen fejét az ablak felé fordította, nem akart Ginre nézni. Nem akart válaszolni, de tudta, hogy Gin nem hagyná annyiban. Addig zaklatná, kutatna, ameddig rá nem jönne. Mély levegőt vett, majd lassan és kimérten válaszolt, szemét le sem véve az ablakról:

- Ott hagytam.

- Miért?

- Ez volt számára a legjobb.

- Miért?

- Addig nem fogod abbahagyni a kérdezgetést, míg az egészet el nem mondom?

- Jól ismersz már, öreg barátom.

Aizen felállt, és az ablakhoz sétált, onnan nézte a sivár kilátást. Kellett valami, ami megnyugtatja, és ez a pusztaság mindig megnyugtatta.

- Mikor hatéves lett, akkor megkaptam a kapitányi rangot. De nem vihettem magammal Raident. Több okból is: a kapitánynak nem lehet gyereke. Olyan gyerek, amely egy kísérlet miatt fogant, az meg pláne nem. Választanom kellett: a fiam, vagy a kapitányi lét. Látod a döntésem eredményét.

- Látom, de miért?

- Miért választottam a kapitányságot a tulajdon fiam helyett? Féltésből. Ha hadnagyi rangon maradtam volna, akkor sem lehettem volna vele, hisz' gyanús lett volna a kapitányoknak, hogy mit keresek én a Peremvidéken. Ha kiderül az, hogy van egy hús-vér fiam, akkor jönnek a kérdések, vizsgálódások. Ha kiderül, hogy Raiden a kutatás eredménye, visszafokoznak a kapitányi rangról és Raident vizsgálatoknak vetik alá. És én meg akartam őt kímélni ezektől.

- Még mindig nem kaptam választ: hogy került Raiden az emberek világába?

- Mikor megkaptam a kapitányi kinevezésem, rá egy hétre elmentünk együtt az emberek világába. Nem értette, miért megyünk, miért viszünk egy táskát, tele ruhával. A gyermeki tudatlanság egy igazi kincs, amit én már soha nem fogok kihasználni. Elmentem vele az egyik árvaházhoz. Ott már elrendeztem mindent. Elmondtam neki, hogy elmegyek egy kis időre, de még fogunk találkozni. Először nem értette, azt hitte, viccelek. Megöleltem, megnyomtam a csengőt és hátat fordítottam neki. Egy kaput nyitottam meg a Lelkek Világába, és elindultam. Akkor értette meg, hogy ez nem vicc. Utánam kiabált, futott utánam. Az utolsó, amit láttam, hogy zokogva fut utánam. És a kapu bezárult.

- A kis időből lett mennyi? Tíz év? – kérdezte Gin végül. Kissé meglepődött Aizen előadásán, de nem túlzottan. Aizen visszafordult az ablakból, nekitámaszkodott, majd bólintott.

- Válaszoltam a kérdéseidre, most halljam, mit csinált Raiden.

- Hát, Raident keresgéltem, és elég érdekes helyzetben találtam. Ulquiorrával.

- Ebben mi az érdekes? Az ő feladata volt a körbevezetés.

- Hát, mondjuk úgy, hogy Raident és Ulquiorrát elég intim közelségben találtam.

- Miről beszélsz?! –csattant fel Aizen hirtelen.

- Mondjuk úgy: talán egy óra, és ha rajtuk múlik, már egymás testét mutatják be a másiknak – válaszolt Gin egy sunyi mosollyal az arcán. Úgy érezte, ennyi bajkeverés elég lesz Raiden számlájára a „pedofil" megjegyzése miatt. Ulquiorrával meg úgy volt, hogy legalább színt visz az érzelemmentes napjaiba.

Aizen nem reagált másképp, épp' csak mintaapaként. Lélekenergiája tombolni kezdett körülötte, állkapcsán megfeszültek az izmok.

- Hívd ide Ulquirrát, beszédem van vele – szűrte ki a fogai közt Aizen.

Lesz mit megbeszélnie a jelenlegi negyedik Espadával…


	5. Chapter 5

**Itt az újabb fejezet remélem tetszeni fog ^^ Köszönöm a lelkes és bátorító kommenteket :)**

* * *

Fájdalmas nyögés szakadt ki Raiden szájából. Véresen, szakadtan feküdt a homokban, minden porcikája üvöltött. Már magában eldöntötte, hogy soha többé nem fog edzeni Grimmjow-val. Soha a büdös, mocskos életbe.

- Gyerünk, felkelni! – hangzott Grimmjow parancsa valahonnan fölüle. Ő felkelt volna, ha tudott volna, de nem tudott.  
Grimmjow szórakozottan figyelte a fiút. Élvezet volt neki leverni. Lehet, hogy a fiú okos volt és ravasz, de gyenge, mint a harmat. Nem tudott harcolni, nem forgatta rendesen a kardját. Csak kitérni tudott, de abban sem volt éppen a legjobb.

- Na, mi van? Nem megy, vagy mi a szar van már?! – kiáltott rá újból a fiúra, ám az meg se moccant. Vajon azt hitte, ha halottnak tetteti magát, akkor megússza az edzést? Grimmjow megrúgta a fiú vállát, hogy felkeljen, de semmi. A fiú fölé guggolt, és vizsgálgatni kezdte. A szeme alatt monokli volt, a karján és a vállán vágások, a testén véraláfutások, valamint elszakadt egyenruha és egyéb sérülések.

- Na jó, látom, használhatatlan vagy, vége az edzésnek – mordult rá a fiúra.  
Az pedig új erőre kapva ugrott fel a homokból. A testének nem tetszett ez, és rögtön össze is csuklott, ezzel téve igazán boldoggá Grimmjow-t. Szánalmasan gyenge volt a fiú. Hogy ez miért is boldogította az Espadát? Nem kellett tartania attól, hogy Aizen lecseréli őt Raidenre.

- Hol van Evra? – kérdezte nyugtalanul Raiden. Grimmjow lekapta még az edzés elején Evrát a válláról, és egy kis zsákba tette. Mindemellett még meg is zsarolta vele, hogy csak akkor kaphatja vissza szeretett kígyóját, ha legyőzi őt.

- Itt a dögöd – morogta a kék hajú, és a fiú ölébe dobott egy kis, barna zsákot.  
Raiden boldogan engedte ki a kígyót, mely dühösen sziszegve tekergőzött a fiú kezére. Mintha panaszkodott volna neki. Grimmjow megdöbbenésére a fiú visszasziszegett neki, és megpuszilta a csúszó-mászó fejét.

Grimmjow undorodva figyelte, ahogy a kígyó felkúszott a fiú karján, és mint valami sál tekeredett a fiú nyakára.

- Induljunk vissza, más dolgom is van, mint téged pesztrálni – jelentette ki a férfi, és elindult Las Noches felé.  
Raiden kissé lemaradozva követte. Fáradt volt és éhes, és mindezek mellé még fázott is. Némán mentek egész úton, csak akkor szólalt meg Grimmjow, mikor elváltak. Akkor is csak annyit közölt vele, hogy szánalmasan gyenge, és hogy a következő edzés két nap múlva lesz.

Raiden lassan és fájdalmasan ment a szobájába. Boldogan konstatálta, hogy valaki ételt hozott neki. Nem volt finom, de olyan gyorsan evett, hogy nem is érezte igazán az étel ízét. Minél előbb végezni akart vele, hogy el tudjon menni, fürdeni. Egy jó meleg fürdőre vágyott, arra, hogy elnyújtózhasson a meleg habokban.

Benyitott oda, ahol a fürdőszobát sejtette, egy egyszerű, fehér ajtón, ami alig ütött el a faltól. A fürdő szürke volt. Tükör, kézmosó, WC, illetve egy kád volt a tartalma, mellette két darab fehér törölköző.  
A fürdő ajtaját nyitva hagyva levetkőzött, majd elkezdte ereszteni a fehér kádba a vizet. Belenézett a tükörbe, undorodva figyelte az arcát. Monokliját eltekintve is gyűlölte magát. Akárhányszor tükörbe nézett, úgy érezte, mintha az apja tekintene vissza rá. Megfogta az egyik törölközőt és ráterítette a tükörre.

Egy mélyről jövő sóhajjal merült el a vízben. A sebeket csípte a víz, de nem érdekelte, csak élvezte a melegségét. A forró víz hamar felmelegítette átfagyott testét. A nyakáig ért, mikor elzárta a csapot. A fejét nekitámasztotta a kád peremének, úgy bámulta a plafont. Fehér volt az is.

_„Szörnyű ez az étel"_, hallotta Evra sziszegését. A kígyó felmászott a kád szélén, és a peremén foglalt helyet. Fekete nyelvét érdeklődve nyújtogatva a víz felé.

_„Neked csak egyszer kell kibírnod egy hónapban. Nekem mindennap, szóval ne panaszkodj_", sziszegte vissza a kígyónak Raiden, miközben le sem vette tekintetét a plafonról.

_„Igaz. Jól vagy?"_

_„Nagyszerűen."_

_„Ne ironizálj. Csak azért érdeklődöm, mert a macska jól elpáholt."_

_„Grimmjow?"_

_„Egyre megy."_

_„Annyira nem sebzett meg, hogy maradandó legyen. Gondolom, jó apám megtiltotta neki, hogy kinyírjon."_

_„Apropó, apád. Mit gondolsz?"_

_„Kéne ide más szín is, mondjuk zöld vagy kék, de akár lila is. Azt szeretem."_

_„Ne tereld a témát, barátom. Érzem, hogy mennyire kavarognak benned a dolgok."_

_„Akkor minek kérdezed?"_

_„Raiden, nem vagyok az ellenséged."_

_„Sajnálom, Evra. Nem tudom. Egyszerűen olyan szürreális nekem ez az egész. Otthagyott engem az Emberek Világában tíz évre, és az idő alatt egyszer sem keresett meg. Évekig éltem nélküle, most meg újból betoppan, és próbál úgy viselkedni, mint egy apa. De én nem tudok rá úgy tekinteni, ő számomra csak egy vadidegen. Nem értem én ezt az egészet."_

Raiden lassan kimászott a kádból, és elkezdett keresni valami ruhaféleséget. A szobában, míg nem volt bent, még egy fehér szekrény került be. Tele volt egyenruhákkal és pár darab, alváshoz megfelelő ruhával. Egyszerű, fehér pólók és nadrágok. Raiden mélyet sóhajtva dőlt be az ágyába. Fejét belefúrta a párnába; legszívesebben sírt volna, de nem tudott. Már évek óta nem tudott könnyeket kicsalni a szeméből. Már annyira megkeményedett és összeaszalódott a szíve, hogy sírni sem volt képes.

_„Mit fogsz kezdeni a denevérrel?"_, sziszegte Evra mikor nagy nehezen felkúszott az ágyra. Látta Raidenen, hogy mennyire szomorú, és el akarta terelni a gondolatait. Szerette Raident, az évek során a legjobb barátaivá váltak egymásnak. Raiden hangulata azonnal megváltozott, amint Ulquiorrára terelődött a szó. Az addigi szomorúsága teljesen szertefoszlott, mosolyogva az oldalára fordult és kedvtelve nézte a kígyót.

_„Hm, több ötletem is van, hogy mit kezdjek vele", válaszolta, és egy kaján mosoly jelent meg az arcán._

_„Mik lennének azok?"_

_„Először is szeretnék visszamenni az Emberek Világába pár dologért."_

_„Ebbe nem fog belemenni. Túlzottan szabálykövető ahhoz, hogy ebben segítsen."_

_„Van más ötletem is, ha ebbe nem egyezne bele."_

_„És mi lenne az?"_

_„Mondjuk, töltsön el velem néhány nagyon élvezetes éjszakát."_

_„Mi van?!", szisszent fel a kígyó. Nem hitte el, hogy Raidennek már megint ezen járt az esze._

_„Most miért? Ismersz már jól, szeretem az ilyen rideg férfiakat."_

_„Nem tudom, mit eszel rajtuk, mindegyik olyan, mint egy farönk."_

_„De az ágyban nem. Ott igazán hevesek és szenvedélyesek tudnak lenni", sziszegte Raiden, és elkezdte bámulni a plafont egy kéjes mosollyal az arcán."_

Szerette a szexet, szerette élvezni, ha kihasználták a testét. Főleg az idősebb, rideg férfiakat szerette, akikért küzdenie kellett. Sokan mondták már rá, hogy apakomplexusa van, és ő ezzel teljesen tisztában volt, de nem zavarta, és mindössze egy egyszerű okból kifolyólag nem: ő sosem dédelgetett olyan álmot, hogy azokkal az idősebb férfiakkal, akikkel lefekszik, lesz komolyabb kapcsolata. Olyan volt, mint egy hímringyó. Vagy ő tette, vagy neki tették a szépet, és ő hagyta, illetve élvezte, ahogy kihasználták a testét, és ennyi, utána maximum egy búcsúajándék.  
De azt is csak azért, hogy hallgasson, nehogy elkotyogja, mondjuk a férfi feleségének, hogy mivel is töltötte a drága férje az üzleti megbeszélésének idejét. Így kapta például a zongoráját is. És neki ezzel az egésszel nem volt semmi gondja. Sosem gondolt senkire úgy, hogy a párja legyen. Egyszerűen képtelen volt párkapcsolatban élni, nem volt képes bízni senkiben. Csak Evrában. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy képtelen bizalmas lenni valakivel. Ez is az apja hibája volt. Minden az ő hibája volt.

Evra nézte a gazdáját, hiszen a gazdája volt, így nem szólhatott bele, hogy hogyan fog cselekedni, de barátként nagyon nem támogatta, hogy kikezdjen a denevérrel. Tudta, milyen Raiden. Megszerez valakit, utána azt a valaki otthagyja, ő pedig úgy tesz, mintha ez az egész rendben lenne. De ő tudta, érezte, hogy nem így volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy azért vannak újabb és újabb férfiak az életében, mert pótolni akarta azt a szeretet, amit régen nem kapott meg.

Evra gondolatait egy elsuhanó lélekenergia zavarta meg. Gyors volt, de könnyedén felismerte Ulquiorra lélekenergiáját. Vajon miért megy ilyen későn Aizenhez?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ebben a fejezetben kiderül hogy Aizen mit is fog tenni a mi drága Espadánkkal :D Jó olvasást ;) Köszönöm a hozzászólást ^^**

* * *

Ulquiorra sietősen haladt Las Noches tágas folyosóin. Gin csak most szólt neki, hogy Aizen-sama pár órája magához hívatta. Ami magában nem is lett volna gond, ám volt benne valami furcsaság az Espada számára. Ha Aizen-sama hívatta, akkor azonnal mennie kellett, azonban ha mégis lassabban haladt a kelleténél, akkor energiahullámokkal jelezte neki, hogy siessen. De most ez is elmaradt. Ez valahogy nagyon zavarta, de talán csak az volt az oka, hogy nem szerette megváratni urát és parancsolóját.

Megállt az ajtó előtt, és mélyet lélegzett. Lassan kopogtatott, pontosan négyszer.

- Kerülj beljebb, Ulquiorra – hangzott bentről az invitálás. Aizen türelmesen ült kétszemélyes kis asztalánál egy nyugtató tea társaságában. Nagy szerencséje volt Ulquiorrának, hogy Gin nem találta meg olyan hamar, hiszen lehet, hogy akkor már az ő holtteste mellett iszogatta volna a teáját. Ameddig várakozott, addig hideg fejjel is végig tudta gondolni a helyzetet.

– Ülj le, Ulquiorra. Beszédem van veled – mosolygott szelíden az Espadára az áruló halálisten. Ulquiorra kissé furcsállta a helyzetet, de teljesítette a parancsot. Mint mindig.

– Ulquiorra, ma hírül kaptam egy nagyon érdekes dolgot. Sejted, mi lehet az?

- Nem, Aizen-sama.

- Azt csicseregték itt a Hollowok, hogy te és Raiden kissé túl közeli viszonyba kerültetek egymással – mondta a barna hajú férfi, és mélyen belenézett a smaragdszínű szemekbe. Nem látott bennük semmit. Se meglepődöttséget, se ijedséget. Azokban a smaragdszínű szemekben ugyanolyan üresség volt, mint mindig.

Ulquiorra nem tudta, mit válaszoljon, vagy egyáltalán hogy kell-e erre valamit is válaszolnia. Azt se tudta, mit kellene gondolnia. Sosem került még ilyen helyzetbe, még gondolatban sem. Hiszen az ilyesfajta dolgok nem tartoztak hozzá. Elvégre ő maga volt a nihilizmus!

- Ulquiorra, te vagy a leghűségesebb Espadám?

- Ez az ön döntése, Aizen-sama.

- Annak tartalak, Ulquiorra, ezért kapsz egy igazán bizalmas feladatot. Tudni szeretnék mindent Raidenről, mire gondol, mit tervez. Mindent. Ebben te fogsz segíteni, be kell férkőznöd a bizalmába. Szeretném, ha annyira megbízna benned, hogy minden gondolatát megossza veled. Ezeket az információkat pedig személyesen és titkosan juttatnád el hozzám. De ezeket mind úgy, hogy senki nem tudhat róla. Raiden pedig főleg nem.

- Igenis, Aizen-sama. Köszönöm a bizalmát.

- Van egy fontos dolog, amit eddig még nem mondtam el. Nem kerülhetsz szexuális viszonyba Raidennel. Érthető voltam?

Ulquiorra bólintott, nem tehetett mást, ráadásul az is megkönnyítette a dolgát, hogy magát az „szexuális viszony"-t sem igazán tudta értelmezni. De nem akarta felhívnia erre Aizen-sama figyelmét, nehogy aztán visszavonja tőle a bizalmát.

- Rendben van, ennyi lett volna. Hetente kérem majd a jelentéseket. Most elmehetsz – zárta le a témát Aizen.  
Ulquiorra lassan meghajolt, majd elhagyta Aizen rezidenciáját. Aizen sóhajtva dőlt hátra a székében.

Úgy érezte, megfelelő döntést hozott ebben a helyzetben. Nem ölte meg hűséges Espadáját, továbbá azt is lehetségesnek találta, hogy fiát még jobban az ellenőrzése alatt tartsa. Hiszen minden döntése ebben gyökerezett. Nem akarta újra elveszíteni a fiát, sőt ellenkezőleg! Meg akarta ismerni, hiszen az ő vére csörgedezett benne. De ha ez nem ment egyszerűen, békés és kényelmes módon, akkor ravaszul és alattomosan kell, hogy megtegye. Ulquiorra ebben az esetben csak egy eszköz volt. Ugyanis az Emberek Világában volt egy bölcs mondás, mely pont jól írta le a helyzetet: a cél szentesíti az eszközt. Ulquiorra ebben az estben egy hűséges báb volt, mely, ha megfelelően működött, akkor a fiát is meg tudja végre érteni, illetve talán még csillapítani is tudja majd.

A tiltást pedig magától értetődőnek tartotta. Nem akarta, hogy a kicsi fiához Ulquiorra egy ujjal is hozzányúljon. Nem, Raidenhez senki sem nyúlhatott. Hiszen még csak gyerek volt, nem akarta, hogy bármelyik Espada megfertőzze őt a perverziójával. A hideg kirázta a gondolatra.

Felállt, és kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett izmait. Lassan kisétált a lakrészéről, és fia felé vette az irányt. Már senki nem volt a folyósokon, ami nyugalommal töltötte a férfit. Hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy az arrancarok betartották a parancsot, mely szerint nem lehettek engedély nélkül ez idő tájt a folyosókon.

Lassan elérkezett a fia szobájához, és először egy aprót koppantott. Semmi válasz nem jött. Lassan kinyitotta az ajtót. A sarló alakú hold fénye beragyogta a szobát, elég fényt adva a férfinak ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen lásson. Nézte, ahogy a fia magzatpózban aludt a takaróján, miközben a kígyója a párnán összetekeredve figyelte őt. Közelebb lépet az ágyhoz. Látta, hogy a fia arcát egy lila monokli csúfította, pedig megmondta Grimmjow-nak, hogy legyen kíméletes vele. Óvatosan kihúzta a fia alól a takarót, és gyöngéden betakargatta.

- Álmodj szépeket, kicsi Usagi – suttogta alvó fiának, és gyöngéden megpuszilta annak feje búbját.

Majd amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan hirtelen távozott is a szobából. Evra pislogva nézte azt az ajtót, amin a férfi bejött, illetve távozott. Nagyon meglepte ez a kis jelenet, ami lezajlott a szeme láttára. Felkeltette a kíváncsiságát, hogy vajon miért hívta a gazdáját „kicsi Usagi"-nak. Mindenképpen meg fogja érdeklődni Raidentől, amint az felébredt.

Hirtelen halk lépteket hallott elhaladni az ajtó előtt. Ulquiorra lélekenergiáját ismerte fel újból. De most máshonnan jött, a könyvtár felöl. Vajon mit kereshetett ott a denevér? Erről is beszélni fog Raidennek.

Ulquiorra mindeközben gyorsan haladt a szobája felé. Aizen-sama után rögtön a könyvtárba ment. Ki akarta deríteni, hogy mit jelent az, hogy szexuális viszony. A könyvtárat felügyelő alacsony rangú arrancar gyorsan és készségesen hozott neki könyveket. Csak nem olyanokat hozott, melyek tökéletesen fedték volna azt, amire szüksége lett volna. Hiszen mit kezdett volna egy olyannal, mint a Káma Sutra? Nem az érdekelte őt, hogy milyen fajtái voltak ennek a cselekvésnek, hanem az, hogy ez mit is jelentett pontosan. Végül egy lexikonban találta meg.

Ezzel a tudással gyarapodva ment vissza a szobájába. Alaposan bezárkózott, hogy az a kígyó még csak véletlenül se jusson be hozzá újból. Majd miután sikeresen bezárkózott, hogy faltörő kossal se lehetett volna bejutni, végigdőlt az ágyán. Elgondolkodott az olvasottakról. Nem értette, hogy Aizen-sama hogy gondolta, hogy bármikor ilyen viszonyt kezdeményezne, vagy fogadna el Raidentől. Vagy akárkitől.

Ő csak azért létezett, mert létrehozták arra, hogy feladatokat végezzen el, nem ilyen emberi dolgokra. Nincs előre, nincs hátra, nincs cél, nincs értelem, csak ül, vagy fekszik és néz, eszik, iszik, alszik. Csinálta, amit mondtak neki, amit maga körül látott. Csupán ment a kitaposott úton, nem kérdezte, hova vezet. Nem tudott semmit, nem is akart semmit sem tudni, talán nem is tudta, mi az, hogy tudni. Sohasem lesz semmi, mert azt sem tudta, hogyan lehetne egyáltalán valami is.

Hiszen magát a szexualitást is értelmetlennek tartotta. Ez a tevékenység a szaporodást volt hivatott teljesíteni. De azzal még ő maga is tisztában volt, hogy két egynemű szexuális kapcsolatából nem születhetett utód. Így ez az egész is éppolyan értelmetlen volt, mint a többi dolog a világban.

A fiú viselkedését is annak tartotta. Mit akarhat kezdeni a titkával? Volt valami akkor a szemében, mikor erről beszélt. Valami, amit leginkább talán Nnoitra szemeiben látott eddig. Alattomosság, az volt az. Valamit akart tőle a fiú. Ezt az érzelemmentessége dacára is észrevette. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy mi lehetett az.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ajánlott zene : Nightmare Before Christmas: Poor Jack instrumental**

* * *

Raiden lassan ébredezett. Most először végre úgy érezte, hogy rendesen kialudta magát, és talán mindennek az volt az oka, hogy Gin nem zaklatta őt az ébresztéssel. Nagyot nyújtózva, vidáman mászott ki az ágyból. Jókedve volt, ami igazán ritkának számított. Csak egy dolog miatt volt a kedve ennyire rózsás, mivel tudta, hogy a mai napját Ulquiorrával fogja tölteni.

Vidáman galoppozott be a fürdőbe. Miután ott minden szükséges dolgát elvégezte, illetve még át is öltözött, visszament a szobájába, ahol reggelit lelt a zongoráján. Az étel hideg volt, tehát már elég régen hagyhatták ott, de ez most nem tudta elrontani a kedvét.

Magában mosolyogva ette a reggelijét, mikor Evra kúszott fel a zongorára. A kígyó érdeklődve figyelte Raident, ahogy az falatozott.

_„Jó reggelt",_ sziszegte neki Raiden, miután lenyelt egy nagy, hideg, íztelen falatot.

_„Neked is, Usagi",_ sziszegte vissza Evra neki. Raiden reakciója igazán érdekes volt, ugyanis hangos köhögésbe kezdett, mivel a név hallatán mentem megakadt a falat a torkán.

_„Hogy hívtál?"_, nyögte, miután sikerült megszabadulni a torkán akadt falattól.

_„Usagi. Tegnap az apád meglátogatott minket. Betakargatott, akkor nevezett így, pontosabban: kicsi Usagi néven hívott."_

_„Kell egy zár az ajtóra, ez már biztos."_

_„Akkor ide többé senki nem jönne be, és te itt döglenél éhen. Megtudhatom, miért hívott így az apád?"_

_„Csak egy gyerekes hülyeség."_

_„Engem érdekel, hogy mi lenne az."_

_„Régen volt egy plüss nyuszim. Mindenhova hurcibáltam, és csak azzal tudtam elaludni, ezért adta nekem Aizen ezt a becenevet."_

_„De cuki lehettél."_

_„Annyira cuki, hogy ezt a témát abbahagyhatjuk"_, sziszegte Raiden kissé bosszúsan. Nem akart emlékezni az ilyen dolgokra. A zongorához fordult, és megropogtatta az ujjait, majd először próbaként leütött pár hangot. A hangok dallammá álltak össze, hol lassú, hol gyorsuló részekkel. Ez volt az ő dallama.

Ez volt a kedvence, még ha nem is volt egy klasszikus, mint például Beethoven. Tudott olyanokat is játszani, de azokat nem érezte magáénak. Úgy gondolta, hogy egy zongoristának, avagy egy festőnek, vagy akárkinek, aki alkot, saját magát kell meglelnie a művében. Ez a dal ő volt. Szomorú, de mégis, őt valahogy mindig boldoggá tette. Evra közben nyugodtan tekergett a zongorán. Szerette, ha Raiden zongorázott, ilyenkor mindig olyan összeszedett és nyugodt volt.

Las Noches folyosóit bezengte ez a dallam, még a szobákba is bekúszott, és az áruló halálistenek is meglepve hallgatták. Egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak csöndben hallgatták. Az Arrancarok érdeklődve hallgatták. Sosem hallottak még ilyet. Hol is hallhattak volna ilyet ezen a sivár helyen? Még az Emberek Világában sem hallottak zongoraszót.

Ulquiorra megállt a folyosón, és hallgatta. Csak állt egy helyben, és hallgatta lehunyt szemekkel. Nem értette ezt. Miért csinálnak az emberek ilyen dolgot? Semmi hasznuk nem származott ezekből a tevékenységekből, teljesen értelmetlenek voltak. Szemetek. Majd lassú léptekkel továbbhaladt Raiden szobája felé. Kinyitotta az ajtót, onnan nézte, ahogy a fiú felszegett fejjel, lehunyt szemekkel ütötte le a zongora billentyűit. Majd befejezte a dallamot, megfordult, és Ulquiorrára nézett.

- Hogy tetszett, Ulquiorra? – kérdezte Raiden, és csábosan rámosolygott a férfira.

- Nem azért jöttem, hogy erről folytassak bájcsevejt – válaszolta ridegen a férfi. Beljebb lépett, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Egy percig némán nézték egymást. A szobában csak Evra sziszegését lehetett hallani.

- Akkor mit csináljunk helyette így, kettesben? – kérdezte Raiden, és lassú léptekkel Ulquiorra elé sétált. Olyan közel, hogy egymás arcán érezték a másik meleg leheletét. Ulquiorra nem lépett hátra, nem hagyta, hogy a fiú azt gondolja, övé az irányítás.

- A lélekenergia koncentrációdat fogjuk fejleszteni – válaszolta rideg hangon, és az ajtó felé indult. Raiden arcán egy mosoly jelent meg, szerette, ha küzdenie kellett a másikért. Felkapta Evrát, és Ulquiorra után sietett.

A sivatagba mentek, de távolabb, mint mikor Raiden Grimmjow-val volt. Ez az edzés sokkal kellemesebb volt, mint Grimmjow-é. De kimerült, talán jobban, mint az előtte lévő napon.  
Ulquiorra tanítási módszere humánusabb volt, mint Grimmjow-é. Nem őrjöngött, nem szidta meg, ha valamit elrontott. Szinte nem is beszélt, kiadta, hogy mit csináljon, ezen kívül csak akkor szólalt meg, ha Raiden valamit elrontott. Kimondottan élvezte az edzést, főleg, hogy addig is Ulquiorra közelében lehetett, bár nem igazán tudott hozzá közelebb kerülni.

- Mára vége az edzésnek – jelentette ki Ulquiorra egy idő után. Még ő sem tudta megállapítani, hogy mennyi időt töltöttek a sivatagban. Meg volt elégedve a fiú teljesítményével, sokat fejlődött már ez alatt az egy edzés alatt is. Tanulékony volt és figyelt, de ami meglepte, az a lélekenergia mennyisége volt. Azt hitte, a fiú lélekenergiájának nagy részét fel fogja emészteni az edzés, de tévedett. Mintha nem is használt volna fel belőle.

- Kár, pedig még folytattam volna – mosolygott Raiden a férfira.

- Két nap múlva folytatjuk – jelentette ki Ulquiorra, és Las Noches oltalmazó falai felé indult. Raiden gyors léptekkel felzárkózott a férfi mellé.

- Ulquiorra, lehet egy kérésem?

- Attól függ, mi az.

- Vissza tudnál vinni egy-két dologért az Emberek Világába?

- Nem – jött a gyors és rideg válasz. Raiden elmosolyodott; erre számított. Egy lépéssel a férfii előtt termett. Ulquiorra semleges arccal megállt, és belenézett Raiden kék szemeibe. Raiden elmosolyodott, és közel lépett a férfihoz, nagyon közel.

- Hát ez nagy kár, így el kell mondanom apának, hogy a hű szolgája eltitkol előle egy ilyen dolgot. Szerinted mit fog hozzá szólni, Ulquiorra? – mosolyodott el még jobban Raiden, közben pimaszul lehúzta az Espada cipzárját, addig, míg annak ki nem látszódott a Hollow lyuka.

Ulquiorra végiggondolta a lehetőségeket: nem teszi meg, ám akkor Raiden elmondja Aizen-samának, aki emiatt megbünteti. Vagy teljesíti, amit a fiú kér, és így közelebb kerül hozzá, ezáltal elvégzi Aizen-sama feladatát. Természetes, hogy melyik verziót fogja választani. Miközben ezen elmélkedett, Raiden felemelte a kezét, és meg akarta érinteni a Hollow lyukat. Az ujjai már csak pár milliméterre voltak a fekete lyuktól, mikor Ulquiorra elkapta a csuklóját.

- Rendben van, elviszlek, de egy feltétellel.

- És mi lenne az?

- Veled megyek – válaszolta Ulquiorra, és lehunyta a szemeit, így nem látta azt a gyermeki örömöt, ami kiült Raiden arcára. Raiden boldogan ugrott a férfi nyakába, karjai erősen ölelték körül Ulquiorra nyakát. Az említett meglepetten nyitotta ki a szemeit; erre nem számított. Csak állt, és várta, hogy a fiatalabb eleressze, még csak meg se moccant, hogy viszonozza a gesztust. Ettől kissé lelohadva, Raiden eleresztette az Espadát, majd mosolyogva megállt előtte. Egy percig csak néztek egymás szemébe. Raiden várta, hogy a férfi mondjon neki valamit. Ha legalább megszidná, annak is örülne, nem csak állna előtte, mint bálám szamara. Ulquiorra még maga sem tudta, hogy mit vár, csak elmerült a fiú szikrázó kék szemeiben.

- Mikor akarsz menni? – kérdezte végül a szokásos semleges hangnemében.

- Ha lehet, akkor már most. De előtte még szeretnék átöltözni – mondta Raiden, miközben továbbra is Ulquiorrát fürkészte. De most sem talált rajta semmiféle érzelmet.

- Visszamegyünk Las Nochesbe, és egy óra múlva vissza megyek érted, akkor megyünk – jelentette ki a férfi, és már indult is Las Noches biztonságos falai közé. Mögötte lemaradozva Raiden menetelt. Túlzottan elmerült a gondolataiban.

Lázasan tervezgette, hogy milyen dolgokért fog visszamenni, illetve, hogy miképpen kerülhetne közelebb legalább a rideg fapofa Arrancar – ha nem is a szívéhez – testéhez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jó olvasást emberek :) Remélem tetszik majd, és várom a véleményeket :)**

* * *

Ulquiorra idegesen haladt Raiden szobája felé. Aizen-sama igent mondott a kis kiruccanásra az Emberek Világába, de nem is ettől volt ideges. Annak az volt az oka, hogy nem tudta, mire számítson, sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy Raiden mit akarhat áthozni. Megállt az ajtó előtt, és koppantott. Pontosan négyet. Majd várt.

Feltárult az ajtó, és egy vidáman mosolygó Raiden lépett ki rajta, akinek a karjára Evra tekeredett rá. A fiú azokban a ruháiban volt, amikben anno ide lett hozva.

- Mehetünk? – érdeklődte sztoikus arccal Ulquiorra, mire a fiú heves bólogatásba kezdett. Nagyon izgatott volt, alig várta, hogy végre visszamehessen az Emberek Világába. Nem is kellett sokat várnia, Ulquiorra pár pillanaton belül nyitott egy Gargantát, és már ott is voltak az emberi világban. Egy zsákutcában ácsorogtak, ahol nem látták őket az emberek.

- Maximum négy órát lehetünk itt. Hová szeretnél menni? – kérdezte Ulquiorra, miközben nézte, ahogy Raiden a fejére húzta a kapucnit.

- Az bőven elég lesz, és a lakásomra megyünk. Kövess – mondta Raiden, és nyugodt léptekkel elhagyta az utcát, nyomában Ulquiorrával, akit senki sem látott. Ulquiorra érdeklődve figyelte a környezetét, ami természetesen nem ült ki az arcára.

Meglepte a környék, nem számított rá, hogy ilyen lesz Raiden lakhelyének a környéke. Inkább tudta volna elképzelni egy városi forgatagban, mint egy ilyen nyugodtnak tűnő, kertvárosi részben. A kertvárosok voltak a legmegtévesztőbbek.

Nyugodtnak és szinte már-már idillikusnak tűntek, de ez nagy tévedés volt. Csak a zárt ajtók mögé kellett benézni, és megláthattuk, amint a szomszédasszonyaik megcsalják a férjüket, neheztelnek a gyermekeikre, áskálódnak a barátaik ellen. Raiden mindig ezen merenget el, mikor látta a szomszédokat mosolyogni egymásra. Álszentség.

Raiden egy kékszínűre festett háznál állt meg, és a lábtörlő alól kiszedett kulccsal kitárta az ajtót. De nem lépet beljebb, hanem fülelt. Nem hallott semmiféle neszt a házból, és ennek nagyon örült, hiszen ez azt jelentette, hogy a nevelőapja még nem ért haza. Szerencsére. Végezni akart, mielőtt az a vadállat hazaért volna, így cipőstül felsietett a szobájába.

Ami enyhén szólva furcsán nézett ki, hogy tiszta volt, bár valójában nem ez volt a furcsa benne, hanem hogy több bútort is elvittek onnan. Raiden nem foglalkozott ezzel, sietni akart. Mit sem törődve Ulquiorrával, elkezdett keresni egy nagy táskát. Ulquiorra némán állt és várt, nézte, ahogy Raiden idegesen előkapott egy sporttáskát, és rádobta az íróasztalra.

- Ulquiorra, ne csak állj ott, gyere ide segíteni! Tartsd a táskát, míg belepakolok – mordult fel Raiden. Sietni akart, és az Espada inkább csak útban volt neki. Az Espada némán engedelmeskedett, és figyelte, mik kerülnek bele a táskába. Könyvek; rengeteg könyv került bele. Ám Ulquiorra nem bírta elolvasni azoknak a címeit, mert Raiden akármennyire gyorsan is pakolt, közben figyelt arra, hogy a férfi ne lássa a címeket.

Majd egyéb érdekes dolgok kerültek bele abba a táskába: kis, téglalap alakú szerkentyűk repültek be a táskába, majd egy madzag, ami szétvált és két apró valami volt a végén. Két fekete kocka került bele, majd egy pár lánccal összekötött karperec és egy kék tubus. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi lehetett az, de Raiden arcán egy különös mosoly volt, mikor beletette.

Hirtelen döngő léptek hallatszottak a lépcső felől, mire Raiden kikapta Ulquiorra kezéből a táskát, és még mielőtt bármi mást tehetett volna, kinyílt az ajtó. Amint kinyílt az ajtó, cigi- és piaszag csapta meg a bent lévőket.

- Mit keresel itt, te kis geci?! – mordult fel a szagok tulajdonosa. Egy középkorú férfi volt, barna haja volt és fekete szemei, ruhái piszkosak voltak és szakadtak, és ezek mellé még nagyok is voltak a rá.

- Semmit, mindjárt elmegyek innen, és nem lesz több gondod velem – válaszolta halkan Raiden. Félt, és nagyon nem akarta ezt.

- Mégis hová mész, te kis szarházi? Mész megint szétbaszatni a segged? És ki intézte el ilyen gyönyörűen a képed? Küldök neki virágot – mondta a férfi, és elindult Raiden felé, aki hátrálni kezdett. Ulquiorra sztoikus arccal, de igazán érdeklődve figyelte a jelenetet, ami a szeme előtt bontakozott ki, de nem avatkozott bele.

A férfi kinyújtotta a kezét, és megragadta a fiú torkát, miközben mindenféle szitkokat vágott a fejéhez. Hirtelen elengedte Raident, és hátratántorodott, mialatt ordítva hadonászott a kezével. Ulquiorra meglepve látta, ahogy Evra a férfi kezére tekeredve marta annak kezét. Nem egy helyen, hanem többször belemélyesztette tűhegyes fogait a férfi húsába.

Raiden odaugrott, és leszedte a kapálódzó emberről a kígyót, majd amint ezt sikerült véghezvinni, felkapta a táskát, és elkezdett rohanni ki a házból. Ulquiorra még nézte a férfit, ahogy a padlóra görnyedve üvöltött a fájdalomtól, miközben már elfeketedett kezét szorongatta. Majd lassan kisétált ő is a házból, de nem sietett, hiszen tudta, hogy senki sem látja. Raiden lélekenergiáját egy utcával arrébb érezte. Sonido használatával egy pillanat alatt a fiú mellett termett, aki pihegve dőlt egy falhoz.

- Ki volt az a férfi? – kérdezte Ulquiorra, majd némán fürkészte a fiú zaklatott arcát. Raiden abban a pillanatban legszívesebben belefojtotta volna az Espadát egy kanál vízbe. Nem látja, hogy épp próbálja kiköpni a tüdejét?!

- Majd elmondom, csak menjünk innen – nyögte ki nagy nehezen. Továbbindult, és csak egy fél óra séta múlva állt meg egy romos épület előtt. Megkerülte az épületet, és a hátsó ajtón besétált, Ulquiorrával a nyomában. Az épület belülről is romos volt, és minden le volt takarva valamiféle fehér lepellel. Raiden egy fiókban kotorászott, majd diadalittasan egy gyertyát és gyufát húzott elő, világosságot teremtve ezekkel, amitől a hely már nem is tűnt annyira romosnak.

Raiden intett egyet az arrancarnak, hogy kövesse, és az emeletre mentek; ott egy szobába telepedtek le. Raiden meggyújtotta a kandallót, így fényt varázsolva a szobába. Ott nem voltak letakarva a bútorok, egy ágy, fotel, illetve szekrények voltak bent. Raiden nyögve eldőlt az ágyon, kavarogtak a fejében a gondolatok. Evra a hasán kezdett tekeregni, közben le sem vette Raidenről a szemét. Ulquiorra leült a fotelba, onnan figyelte a fiút.

- Ki volt az a férfi? – kérdezte újból, néhány perc elteltével.

- Az én drága nevelőapám.

- Mi az a nevelőapa?

- Mikor az ember nem a szüleivel él valamilyen okból, és bekerül egy árvaházba, mint mondjuk én, az később kap nevelőszülőket.

- Miért viselkedett így?

- Mivel egy alkoholista rohadék. Volt – mondta Raiden, és egy mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Megsimogatta Evra fejét.

- Nem most először gyilkoltál igaz?

- Honnan tudod? – kapta fel a fejét Raiden.

- Rá sem néztél arra a férfira. Nem néztél vissza, hogy mi van vele, csak elfutottál. Hagytad, hogy a házban kínok között haljon meg.

- Egy egészséges ember nem kínoz másokat. Általában a megkínzottakból lesznek a kínzók.

- Hány ember vére szárad a lelkeden, Raiden?

- Majd elszámolok az ördöggel erről, ha már itt lesz az idő, addig maradjon az én titkom és a lelkiismeretemé – válaszolta Raiden. Hátradőlt az ágyban, és újból mosolyogni kezdett.

- Mi az a lelkiismeret?

- A lelkiismeret egy belső tanú vagy hang, az a képesség, amellyel meglátjuk önmagunkat, ítéletet alkothatunk magunkról, tanúskodhatunk magunkról. A lelkiismeretet úgy is leírják, mint ami a természetes megérzése annak, hogy mi a jó és mi a rossz, mi az igazságos és igazságtalan, mi az erkölcsös és erkölcstelen. Egy érzékeny „belső műszer", amely formálódik a környezetünktől jövő hatásokra, kilehet iskolázni, de el is lehet nyomni.

- Van neked ilyened?

- Mindenkinek van, akinek van lelke. Csak van, akinek erősebb, van, akinek halkabb. Van, akinek azért olyan erős, mert megtanították gyerekkorában a szülei.

- Erre vannak a szülők?

- Gondolom. Nem tudtam túl sokáig megtapasztalni, hogy milyen, ha van valakinek apja.

- Miért csak apa? A szülőségben nem két ember van?

- De igen. De nekem csak apám volt, aki elhagyott.

- Ez miért ilyen fontos? Hiszen az emberek folyton elhagyják egymást, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy fájdalmat hagynak a másik szívében.

- Azt hiszem, azért, mert egy kisgyerek, egy öt-hatéves kiskrapek agyában az a két fogalom, hogy apa és védelem, valahogy egyet jelent. Nekem az apám nem volt oltalom, nem volt pajzsom a világ ellen. A világ ellen, amitől sokszor féltem – mondta Raiden, és az oldalára fordult. Érezte, hogy túl sokat mondott, tartania kellett a száját. Senkiben sem lehet bízni, főleg nem egy Ulquiorra-félében, hiszen túl közel van a hatalom tűzéhez. Ők azok, akik gondolkodás nélkül képesek bármit megtenni a feljebbvalójukért. El akarta terelni a gondolatait. Óvatosan benyúlt a táska száján, és némi kutatás utána kiszedte az egyik bilincset.

- Ulquiorra, idejönnél egy pillanatra? – kérdezte Raiden egy mosollyal az arcán. Az Espada némán felállt, és odasétált az ágyhoz. Nem értette, miért mosolyog ennyire a fiú, hiszen előtte olyan szomorúan beszélt.

- Fölém tudnál hajolni egy kicsit? – kérdezte Raiden szinte már suttogva, és várta, mi fog történni. Ulquiorra megtette, nem értette, mit akarhat tőle a fiú. Hirtelen Raiden kirúgta a férfi lábait, és egy gyors mozdulattal hátára fordította az Espadát. Kihasználva Ulquiorra meglepettségét, már rá is csattintotta a bilincseket, úgy, hogy a lánc az ágytámla mögött helyezkedett, így meggátolva a férfit a menekülésben.

- Játszunk egy kicsit, Ulquiorra – suttogta halkan Raiden a fekete-fehér ajkak közé, majd lassan ráhajolt azokra…


End file.
